1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lariat and, more particularly, to a method of making a lariat which includes an improvement in the step of forming a hondo in the lariat rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In competitive roping contest such as in calf and steer roping and in the ranching industry lariats are in frequent and common use. Lariats are also often referred to as lassos. Lariats or lassos have been used in competitive roping contests and in ranching for many years. A lariat is formed by tying a hondo at one end of a rope to form a knotted or spliced eye through which the other end of the rope is passed to form a running noose. The hondo or eye may be protected by a leather or similar shield attached thereto called a burner to take the wear and extend the life of the lariat.
Lariats initially were made by using manila ropes, but in more recent years, more expensive but superior ropes have been constructed of plastic materials such as nylon and/or polyester.
One method of forming a rope is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,664 by twisting together strands of a plastic material such as nylon under tension to form a rope, tying knots in the ends of the rope to prevent the strands from untwisting, dipping the rope into a hot wax mixture, removing the rope from the hot wax and letting the rope cool, forming a hondo at one end of the rope and subsequently coating or dusting the rope with a fine talc after tying a hondo knot to make the rope slide easier.
In connection with ropes constructed of plastic materials such as nylon, the nylon makes it more difficult to tie a secure hondo knot in the rope that does not slip since plastic materials tend to make a knot slip. In order to make the hondo knot tightly secure, it is necessary to stretch the rope to a considerable degree after the knot has been tied therein. For example, in a lariat having a length of thirty feet, it is necessary to stretch the rope seven and halt to eight feet beyond Its normal length In order to securely tighten the hondo knot. This requires a relatively large amount of time, effort and expense.